Lost In Paradise
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: Everything was going peacefully for Misaki until Usagi san decide to go on a boat trip and things get worse more than ever. But what will happen when both of Usagi and Misaki end up lost on an island? How would our lovely couples deal with their new castaway live? Including Nowaki x Hiro, Miyagi x Shinbou as well


It was a bright dazzling morning, I Takahashi Misaki after pulling a horrible all nighter for the sake of doing my college assignment had finally got the chance to crawl up my bed and sleep. I had peacefully enjoyed the chirps of the birds as I closed my tired eyes listening soundly to the beautiful sound of nature. Everything was peaceful and normal in my morning so far until ...

"Misaki! we're going on a boat ride!" shouted Akihiko suddenly breaking into Misaki room; destroying Misaki moment of peace. But only the quite silence replied to Akihiko as Misaki cuddled up his blanket completely ignoring Akihiko early disturbing shouts.

"I said get up Misaki!" shouted Akihiko again pulling the blanket of Misaki; who in silence clenched his eyes shut and held tight to his blanket refusing to let it go "get up already I know you're awake" said Akihiko sitting on the bed edge , staring deeply at Misaki for a second; who seemed clenching to his blanket with his life.

"If you don't get up, I can't guarantee what's going to happen next" threatened Akihiko gently still staring at Misaki; but again silence was the only respond to Akihiko along with the sound of Misaki breathing softly. In annoyance of Misaki attitude swiftly Akihiko pulled the blanket away getting closer to Misaki; leaning over him as he slipped his hand tenderly into Misaki's shirt "I said get up didn't I?" uttered Akihiko softly kissing Misaki belly button; causing his whole body to shiver in pleasure.

"Gayaaaaa! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Misaki finally getting up embarrassed by Akihiko pervert doings.

"Wow! you're too loud for exhausted person" smirked Akihiko poking his ear.

"And who's fault is that?!" shouted Misaki pulling his blanket over , covering him self again adding "anyways, I really really must sleep now if you will excuse me Usagi san" and he rolled over the bed again ignoring Akihiko presence.

"But we're going on a boat ride!" shouted Akihiko holding Misaki feet dragging him out of bed.

"You go by your own!" yelled Misaki holding tight to the bed continueing "let go of me already Usagi san! I want to sleep!"

"Sleep later!" said Akihiko still trying to drag Misaki out reaching to Misaki's pants pulling them down "hurry up and get out of the bed!" he yelled.

"The hell you're doing? l .. let go of my pants" yelled Misaki in panic trying desperately to keep his pants on.

"Never!" shouted Akihiko still pulling Misaki's pants adding "if you don't get up now I'm

telling everyone how lusty your cries is when I'm sucking your ..." but Akihiko got interrupted by the sudden loud screams coming out of Misaki mouth.

"Gaaaaaah! shut up already! lets go on your boat ride! lets go!" screamed Misaki in total panic dashing out the bed pulling Akihiko arm ready to leave.

"So loud" pouted Akihiko grinning; getting dragged by Misaki.

"Shut up!" yelled Misaki once more kissing his peaceful sleep goodbye.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

Shortly, Misaki was dragging his feet in total slump walking his way along with Akihiko who certainly seemed very happy unlike Misaki who looked exactly as walking zombie; a messy hair do , Akihiko's baggy jacket over his colorful duck patterned pajamas and a red sleepy eyes.

"Waaaah!" gasped Misaki upon the sight of the huge luxurious yacht they were heading to "Usagi san Usagi san! please I can't get on that yacht" said Misaki nervously.

"It's going to be ok, come on" replied Akihiko holding Misaki hand walking his way into the yacht.

"But .. but .. my hand" said Misaki blushing trying to free his hand out of Akihiko's warm grasp.

"No one is watching" uttered Akihiko gently tightening his grasp more on Misaki hand; causing Misaki heart beat to race fast and faster in total embarrassment and feeling of rush happiness.

However, as both of Akihiko and Misaki have gotten on the yacht Misaki eyes had caught one awkward fact; everyone on the yacht are either a happy loving family or a lovey dovey lovers! causing Misaki to have a moment of panic in silence trying his best to figure out what are they doing here.

"Umm .. sorry to disturb your happiness Usagi san but .. what the hell are we doing here exactly?" asked Misaki nervously taking a fast glances at the every where happy couples.

"Enjoying a boat ride obviously" said Akihiko smiling cheerfully.

"Yes I know that! giggled Misaki creeply "I mean .. isn't everyone here a c .. couple? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THEN?" he said trembling.

"What do you mean? we're lovers too aren't we?" said Akihiko in surprised tone.

"We are? Ha ha ha ha" laughed Misaki awkwardly as his heart skipped a few beats, avoiding Akihiko warm gaze.

"Of course! doesn't your hole always tighten up around my.. hmmfff" but Akihiko didn't get to complete his words as Misaki swiftly in extreme fright covered up his mouth yelling "gaaaaaaaah! I get it already! please don't open your mouth again Usagi san"

"Sure .." said Akihiko removing Misaki hand tenderly getting closer to him "I'll only whisper those dirty words into your ears tonight in our passionate s ..." but again the sentence weren't complete because of Misaki loudest panic screams "gaaaaaahhhh! just shut up! shut up! shut up! I'm so suing your ass for sexual harassment" shouted Misaki huffing attracting a couple of eyes on them.

However, as Misaki was busy muffling Akihiko perverted mouth one particular girl had aimed her sight on both of Misaki and Akihiko with big sparkling eyes and drooling mouth "they must be .. they must be GAY!" shouted the girl in her mind in overflowing excitement, deciding to follow the both of them.

After settling down for a bit, Akihiko was standing at the yacht deck as the wind gently blowed his silver hair; inhaling his cigarette staring quietly at the calm blue sea. Right beside Akihiko stood Misaki clenching to the bars feeling extremely uncomfortable by the heavy silence; stealing fast glances at Akihiko face taken by how handsome he is from this very close distance "he must be doing this to please me isn't he?" thought Misaki for a second as his heart skipped a few beats "Usagi san ..." stared Misaki at Akihiko deeply sinking into a world of his own thinking of how gentle and sweet Akihiko really is "I want to spend the eternity with you" thought Misaki hearing the thumbs of his heart getting louder than forever.

"Something on my face?" asked Akihiko gently smiling, cutting off Misaki thoughts pulling him back to planet earth.

"N .. no!" gasped Misaki realizing that unconsciously he ended up staring at Akihiko; swiftly in shyness Misaki averted his eyes trying to avoid Akihiko gaze.

"You know Misaki .." paused Akihiko for a second adding "I'm very happy to be able to spend time like this with you" he uttered gently ruffling Misaki messy hair; who in a second had his face turning into bright red , speechless towards Akihiko sweetness.

"Umm Usagi san lets make the best of today! time to enjoy our boat ride!" shouted Misaki cheerfully dragging Akihiko around ready to explore the yacht.

As soon as Misaki decided, both Akihiko and Misaki were running all over the yacht happily enjoying their time.

"Usagi san Usagi san! Lets watch the band over there" said Misaki in excitement pointing at the music band that played loud cheerful melodies.

"Sure, lets go" replied Akihiko taking Misaki hand dashing cheerfully towards the band; making Misaki heart beat reach to the maximum level in joyful embarrassment.

"U .. Usagi san .. let go of my hand .. it's crowded around us" said Misaki blushing trying hard to hide his shy face.

"Who cares?" shouted Akihiko cheerfully dragging Misaki; who in silence nodded his head accepting Akihiko reason feeling a total happiness that he couldn't erase of his face.

Shortly, Misaki holding hands with Akihiko joined the crowds watching the band playing wildly making everyone throw their hands up in joy.

"can you feel it Usagi san? the air is filled with so much happiness" shouted Misaki into Akihiko ear trying his best to reach his voice to Akihiko despite the loud music.

"You're my happiness Misaki" said Akihiko holding Misaki hand kissing it gently; causing Misaki to feel the butterflies in his stomach as his face quickly turned into wine colored.

"Baka Usagi" murmured Misaki in total shyness hiding his blushing face as Akihiko stood there smiling gently aiming his gaze over Misaki totally ignoring the band.

"Hey everyone! are you excited?" shouted the singer in the mic firing up the crowds.

"Yeah!" shouted the crowds in excitement.

"Since everyone here is a couple, how about we find a lovely couple to sing for us?" he said chuckling happily.

"Go, go, go, go!" shouted the wild crowd welcoming the lead singer idea.

"Then what about you there? No?" said the singer staring at the crowds trying to decide who is going to sing "you! I bet you can do this!" he pointed at a handsome tall man; surprisingly it was Akihiko! although the yacht deck was very crowded fate just had to pick up Akihiko and we were about to witness something fabulous.

"Eh me?" asked Akihiko pointing at him self in surprised tone.

"Yes you! Hurry up and come over here!" shouted the singer clapping his hands along with everyone else encouraging Akihiko; who gladly was ready to make his way to the stage but Misaki sudden grab stopped Akihiko half way.

"Umm .. where the hell do you think you're going Usagi san?" laughed Misaki nervously holding Akihiko hand.

"To sing of course!" uttered Akihiko in delight.

"W .. what?! you can't you absolutely can't!" gasped Misaki pulling Akihiko arm; pulling him a step back.

"Just watch me!" said Akihiko grinning freeing his arm out of Misaki grasp; making his way towards the stage in overflowing confidence that caused Misaki a sudden feeling of panic.

"Usagi san wait!" shouted Misaki hearing his heart thumbs getting louder than the music it self "crap! this is going to be bad" sighed Misaki slightly trembling; knowing for sure that Akihiko will do something stupid or at least something to embarrass them both.

In seconds Akihiko was standing on the stage grinning happily as the lead singer asked him "so do you have a lover? Mr? wait! what should I call you?"

"Usami, and yes I have a lover" replied Akihiko pausing for a second adding "Takahashi Misaki is my cute lover" he said smirking.

The very moment Misaki heard his name echoing loudly all over the yacht a panic strike attacked every inch of Misaki body "gaaaaaah! the hell you're doing?" screamed Misaki to the top of his lungs in total panic.

"Aww that's cute" said the lead singer adding "introduce him to us"

"Sure" chuckled Akihiko evilly; causing Misaki heart to fall down to his stomach in more and more panic "you see that short little guy over there, the one with the duck patterned pajamas. That's my lover" said Akihiko pointing proudly at Misaki; causing everyone to turn around staring right at Misaki; who in complete daze stood there laughing panicky still trying to understand what just happened.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Misaki loudly shivering as his soul almost left his body.

"This song is for you!" said Akihiko as the music started to play holding the mic starting to sing loudly

"A speciallist bound in romance,

Your long fingernails get me erect.

An egoist who wants you to love me,

I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you."

Knowing that the song is addressed to his lover; the crowds had gone crazy shouting wildly enjoying Akihiko perverted song dancing to the sweet rhythm. Everyone was having so much fun listening to Akihiko except Misaki; who in complete embarrassment fell down lying on the ground unable to move feeling a heavy amount of eyes staring at him "I'm .. I'm .. so going to kill you" said Misaki barely having the strength to speak, wishing if the earth would spilt up in two and shallow him inside.

As Akihiko continued singing firing up the crowds , Misaki had cursed him a thousand times in silence.

However, despite all the excited crowds the yaoi fan girl who followed both Misaki and Akihiko earlier was the most excited of them all "kayaaaaaaaaaaa! a real gay couple" she shouted loudly almost dying out of happiness.

Soon, Akihiko left the stage greeted with a heavy clapping and whistling as everyone enjoyed Akihiko performance.

"Misaki what are you doing?" asked Akihiko poking Misaki face; who was still lying quietly on the ground.

"Dying ..." replied Misaki in a slump "seriously what was that Usagi san?" he said having his face turning into bright red almost dying of embarrassment.

"That was my burning love for you" said Akihiko putting Misaki up on his feet again.

"Baka Usagi!" uttered Misaki softly walking ahead of Akihiko hiding his blushing face.

"Hai hai hai!" chuckled Akihiko following Misaki happily.

Later on, Misaki and Akihiko had explored every part of the yacht already.

"Waaah! I'm so tired!" yawned Misaki resting his back on the yacht bars.

"It sure was fun" said Akihiko pausing for a second adding "lets take some pictures Misaki , so we can always remember this day"

"Okay!" yawned Misaki once more already drained of power; posing next to Akihiko taking a couple of silly self pictures.

"Ummm ... Usagi san for some reason I feel that we're being watched" said Misaki nervously unaware of the existence of the yaoi fan that have been stalking them, yet feeling a craving eyes staring at them.

"Hmm ..." glanced Akihiko swiftly to the right and left noticing the girl that hid in the corner drooling staring at both of them "it must be your imagination" said Akihiko pulling Misaki closer ready to take another picture.

"But Usagi san .." gasped Misaki unable to complete his words as Akihiko in a glance had stolen a kiss from Misaki lips clicking the camera at the same time taking a picture of that kiss.

"U .. Usagi san!" jumped Misaki out of his place pushing Akihiko away gently; running away as his heart thumbed roughly.

"Kayaaaa! do it again! do it again!" a soft voice came from the end of the corner startling Misaki.

"Eh? did you hear something Usagi san?" asked Misaki in surprise.

"Nope!" answered Akihiko blowing the smoke away.

"I could swear that I ... urrggh!" paused Misaki for a second losing his balance.

"Are you ok Misaki?" rushed Akihiko to Misaki side catching him fast.

"No I'm not" answered Misaki faintedly covering his mouth "I think I'm sea sick" blushed Misaki losing the strength in his legs unable to stand anymore.

"Here lean against me" said Akihiko holding Misaki gently heading to the resting lounge "hang in there Misaki we're almost there" uttered Akihiko softly comforting Misaki; who seemed awfully sick.

"Ano .. excuse me, is he ok?" asked the yaoi fan girl getting out of the corner.

"He's just a little bit tired, now if you will excuse me" replied Akihiko walking away.

"W .. wait!" shouted the girl stopping Akihiko "is there anything that I can do to help you" asked the girl blushing.

"Well thank you miss" smiled Akihiko gently taking the girl breath away "but really his body is just aching from our last night kinky s ..." but before Akihiko gets to complete his words Misaki loud screams covered up Akihiko voice.

"Gaaaaaaah! he's lying! he's definitely lying!" shouted Misaki in panic dragging Akihiko away.

"You're too loud for a sick person" laughed Akihiko gently taking hold of Misaki again.

"Just .. don't speak anymore Usagi san" said Misaki in annoyance leaning over Akihiko shoulder.

"Hai hai!" laughed Akihiko enjoying the teasing of Misaki.

As both of them walked their way to the lounge, the yaoi fan girl stood there watching them fighting cutely with each other with sparkling eyes "he said they had kinky s# yesterday! waaah! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" shouted the girl in happiness as her yaoi fan heart thumbed fast trying to imagine both of them in a hot position "kayaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the girl in excitement having a nose bleed finally fainting by the overflowing excitement.

However, in the rest lounge; Akihiko sat down on the couch as Misaki put his head down on Akihiko lap.

"How are you feeling now Misaki?" asked Akihiko gently, caressing Misaki dark hair tenderly.

"I'm .. I'm fine" uttered Misaki in shaking voice blushing madly; feeling the warmth of Akihiko big hands.

But suddenly, cutting off the moment; a loud crushing sound that startled both of Misaki and Akihiko.

"Eh? what was that?" said Misaki flinching.

"I don't know" paused Akihiko for a second adding "it might be just an aqueous bump, relax" he said ruffling Misaki hair gently; but Akihiko saw how nervous Misaki was, so he decided to go and check it "wait here I'm going to check it out" said Akihiko standing up.

"No! Don't leave me Usagi san!" gasped Misaki clenching desperately to Akihiko arm trembling slightly.

"Don't worry Misaki, everything is ok!" whispered Akihiko softly hugging Misaki tightly; putting some serenity back into Misaki heart.

Although how promising and comforting Akihiko words were; the reality was completely different. All of the sudden the clear sky turned into a dark angry one; raining heavily completely drenching the yacht as the raging sea kept on striking the yacht roughly dragging it into a huge thunder storm; moving the yacht up and down in a rough awful way until the yacht was no where to be seen, completely lost into the raging sea.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

"Misaki .. Mis .. aki .. wake up .. wake up Misaki"

"Ehh? who's voice is that? what a beautiful deep voice" murmured Misaki softly laying on his back.

"Wake up .. Misaki!"

"Mom is that you? where am I?" asked Misaki rubbing his eyes; seeing irregular blurry vision unable to tell what's going on around him.

"Yes I'm your mom" said the fuzzy voice again leaning over Misaki touching his face gently.

"Unnnh ... mommey! your face is so smooth!" uttered Misaki; still not aware of what's going on snuggling the handsome face that showed right above him "mmm .. I love you" he said still snuggling tightly with the shattered person above him.

"I love you too Misaki" said the deep voice holding Misaki face gently suddenly kissing his pale lips deeply; pushing some tingling sweet feeling into Misaki whole body.

"nnh!" shivered Misaki in pleasure finally opening his eyes blinking in total daze; finding him self passionately kissing with Akihiko "gaayaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Misaki loudly in a quick moment of panic, pushing away Akihiko "gaaaaaaaaahhh! who are you?!" shouted Misaki once more; realizing how silly he was just now.

"Usami Akihiko, 28 old , Bl writer and the winner of Naomori award." said Akihiko smirking in confidence.

"Gaaah! I know!" shouted Misaki pausing for a second "I mean ... what are you doing kissing me suddenly?" asked Misaki in panic taking a fast glances around him.

"Because you refused to wake" said Akihiko bluntly; pissing Misaki even more.

"Still! that dosen't give you the right to take advantage of my lips!" yelled Misaki standing up realizing something weird; the ground was covered with sand, trees were every where around and another horrible fact; they were completely surrounded by water! "Umm .. where are we Usagi san?" asked Misaki fearing the worse.

"on an island obviously!" uttered Akihiko calmly with a straight face.

"The hell! you piss me off! you piss me off!" shouted Misaki chewing off a piece of wood.

"What? you're already hungry?" laughed Akihiko teasing Misaki.

"Usagi san .. please don't talk anymore!" said Misaki in annoyance trying his best to not give in to Akihiko annoying teasing; looking around the shoreline trying to figure out how did they end up on this island "ehh? seems that the yacht had been destroyed by the storm earlier, right Usagi san?" said Misaki spotting the huge pieces of the crushed yacht; waiting for a reply from Akihiko who in silence stared at the sea completely ignoring Misaki.

"W ... why aren't you replying?" asked Misaki in annoyed tone.

"Didn't you tell me not to speak?" replied Akihiko innocently; causing Misaki blood to boil in anger.

"Gaaaaaaah!" screamed Misaki walking away fed up by Akihiko teasing.

"Hahaha! come here!" laughed Akihiko wrapping his arms around Misaki waist gently "I'm sorry for teasing you Misaki" whispered Akihiko softly into Misaki ear "you're just so cute when you're angry" he added kissing Misaki cheek tenderly; causing Misaki face to swiftly turn into bright read as his heart kept on pounding fast.

"U .. Usagi san .. I mean lets go search around for other survivors" said Misaki nervously trying to escape Akihiko warm hug.

"I already did, we're the only survivors" smiled Akihiko happily.

"Ehh? only us? you mean .. you mean just me and you on this godforsaken island for only god know how long?!" gasped Misaki in shock.

"Yup!" grinned Akihiko cheerfully tightening his arms more on Misaki waist.

"Just me and Usagi san? just me and him all alone?!" thought Misaki for a second still not fully aware of reason behind the wide grin over Akihiko face "oh my gosh!" gasped Misaki in panic finally understanding how dangerous this really is.

"No no no no!" shouted Misaki dashing out Akihiko arms "No! someone help me! please help! help!" screamed Misaki in the top of his lungs clenching to his head running around in extreme panic.

"It's not like anyone would hear you if you scream anyway" laughed Akihiko evilly.

"Help! someone help me please! help!" continued Misaki on yelling ignoring Akihiko words desperately wishing to be saved from Akihiko perverted grasps; as obvious as it seemed of course the only response to Misaki desperate shouts were the sound of his own voice echoing along with the sound of the waves crushing gently on the shoreline.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! this is a dream! this is a dream! this is a dream!" repeated Misaki in panic trying hard to convince him self trembling in fear.

"Yeah keep telling your self that" laughed Akihiko loudly; as he seemed the only one enjoying this situation.

In absolute misery Misaki sat down on the hot sand looking around trying to find any kind of way to escape this island avoiding Akihiko gaze; who sat there grinning in silence as the sun were slowly fading into the horizon.

"Ah!" gasped Misaki as a great idea sparkled into his mind "quick Usagi san help me before the sunset!" said Misaki climbing the coconut tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Akihiko staring at Misaki butt.

"I'm going to throw you a couple of coconuts"said Misaki pausing for a second "you hurry up and spell SOS message with the coconuts, a plane might spot us!" said Misaki already half way on the tree.

"But I insist that you should take your pants off!" uttered Akihiko still staring deeply at Misaki butt.

"What?! are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" said Misaki blushing throwing a coconut down.

"Hai hai!" said Akihiko catching the coconut ready to spell the SOS message.

After a while of throwing and catching coconuts Misaki was still hanging to the tree "are you done yet Usagi san?" shouted Misaki from above.

"Yes! It's perfectly done" said Akihiko adding "get down Misaki"

And so, Misaki climbed his way down dashing cheerfully towards Akihiko in great hope that they will get rescued very soon; but as soon as Misaki eyes fell on the SOS message all his hopes and dreams were gone far far away.

"Umm .. what exactly is this?" asked Misaki pointing down at the message.

"What I thought would be nice to spell with coconuts" uttered Akihiko with overflowing confidence staring at the message he wrote *I love you Misaki* were spelled down with the coconuts.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah! we're going to die here!" sighed Misaki sitting down in a slump "I hope Aikawa san would find us soon" he uttered with teary eyes.

"I hope not!" murmured Akihiko softly sitting down beside Misaki.

"This can't get any worse" pouted Misaki; but as soon as Misaki finished his words the sky out of the sudden started to rain heavily upon the both of them.

"Thanks a lot" chuckled Akihiko mocking Misaki bad luck.

"Shut up!" murmured Misaki.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

As the sky continued to rain thickly, both of Akihiko and Misaki took a cover from the rain under the large coconuts trees that wasn't much of a help.

"We're going to die here aren't we Usagi san?" said Misaki shivering; as his thin pajamas failed to keep him warm.

"We're not .. I'll protect Misaki no matter of what" uttered Akihiko gently ruffling Misaki wet hair.

"U .. Usagi san" murmured Misaki in shyness taken by Akihiko sweet comforting words.

"Here take this" said Akihiko unbuttoning his shirt; noticing how Misaki body started to shake.

"No! you'll freeze!" gasped Misaki in worry trying to keep Akihiko shirt on.

"I don't care" replied Akihiko putting his shirt around Misaki smiling gently.

"T .. thank you!" said Misaki blushing madly.

For a moment silence took over the air as the rain drops continued on falling; clenching tight to Akihiko shirt Misaki kept on stealing fast glances at Akihiko who sat quietly there shirtless shivering slightly staring at the raging sea "he must be cold" thought Misaki staring in daze at Akihiko.

"U .. Usagi san .. if we .. if we hugged, we can both stay warm" said Misaki in low tone blushing deeply hugging Akihiko tightly "do you .. do you feel better Usagi san?" asked Misaki with complete bright red face.

For a second, Akihiko eyes widened in shock feeling very happy about Misaki sudden hug "yes, much better" whispered Akihiko gently putting his arm around Misaki holding him tightly; as Misaki in overflowing shyness buried his face into Akihiko chest.

*Doki .. Doki .. Doki*

Although the rain was loud the sound of Misaki heart beat was even louder; shaking in blissful pleasure for he didn't know which heart beat was that? him? Akihiko? Misaki didn't know; all he knew it was warm and save enough for him to fall asleep as Akihiko gently kept on caressing his hair.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

Next morning , Misaki was woken up by a sudden feeling of strange pleasure.

"Unn .. what's going on?" wondered Misaki opening his eyes seeing a most horrible fact; Akihiko was silently sucking his di # off!

"Gaaaaaaaaah! what the hell you're doing?!" yelled Misaki in panic.

"Sucking you off" smiled Akihiko wiping his mouth "how about you suck me too?" added Akihiko ready to take his pants off.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! help! someone help me!" shouted Misaki running away in panic "this is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream! This is definitely a dream! someone wake me up please!" continued Misaki on screaming loud.

Thus, this is how our first day on the island had passed. I Takahashi Misaki had only wished for a peaceful sleep.

**So what's going to happen next? will Misaki and Akihiko survive this?**

**Lets find out in the next chapter :)**

**00 To be Continued 00**

**A/N:**

*** Thank you so much for reading the story ^^ I hope everyone had Enjoyed :)**

*** Hope everyone would be kind enough to drop a review or two and tell me what they think about the story :D**

*** and yes! The song that Usagi san sang is 'Vanilla by Gackt'**

**Well take care everyone :D**


End file.
